Hey, Juliet!
by Mari May
Summary: Tamaki tenta mostrar seus sentimentos a Haruhi, mas tudo conspira contra ele! Será que um dia ele consegue? - songfic TamaHaru


_Hey, I've been watching you_

_**Ei, eu tenho visto você  
**__  
Every little thing you do _

_**Toda pequena coisa você faz**_

- Haruhiii, você é tão fofa!

- Cai fora, Tamaki-sempai.

Tamaki se isola num canto, deprimido.

_Everytime I see you pass _

_**Toda vez que eu a vejo passar  
**__  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast _

_**Na minha sala de aula, faz meu coração bater rapidamente**_

Haruhi passou em frente à porta da sala de Tamaki e Kyoya, pois estava em tempo vago, e acenou rapidamente para eles. Tamaki ruborizou, com o coração descompassado. De repente, sentiu os olhares desconfiados dos colegas e lembrou que ninguém mais ali além de Kyoya sabia que Haruhi era mulher...

_I've tried to page you twice_

_**Eu tentei chamá-la duas vezes**_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_**Mas eu a vi revirar os olhos**_

- Haruhiii!

- Que é?

- Quer ver meu novo truque de mágica?

- Aquele que passou ontem na TV?

- Sim! Aprendi só de ver! E então?

Ela revira os olhos.

- Aquilo foi ridículo. Totalmente sem-graça.

Tamaki se isola num canto, deprimido.

_Wish I could make it real _

_**Desejei que pudesse fazer isto realidade**_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_**Mas seus lábios são lacrados, e não conseguimos ter nenhuma conversa longa**_

- Sabe, Haruhi...

- ...

- Haruhi?

- ...

- Haruhiiiiiiiii!

- Shhh! – disse Kyoya – Deixe-a apreciar o papel que mostra quanto ela ainda nos deve. Huhuhu.

- ...você não presta.

- É, eu sei. Huhuhu.

- Não foi um elogio!!!

_Cause I know, you really want me_

_**Porque eu sei, você realmente me quer  
**__  
I hear your friends talk about me _

_**Eu ouço seus amigos falarem sobre mim  
**__  
So why you tryin to do without me?_

_**Então por que você quer fazer sem mim?**_

_When you got me _

_**Quando você me pegou**_

_Where you want me _

_**Onde você quer**_

- O tono é um saco... Não sei o que a Haruhi poderia ver de tão bom nele, Kaoru!

- Concordo, Hikaru!

- EI! Estou ouvindo tudo!

- Sabemos disso. – eles respondem juntos.

Tamaki capota.

_Hey, Juliet! _

_**Ei, Julieta!**_

_I think you're fine_

_**Eu acho que você é legal**_

_You really blow my mind  
__**  
Você realmente assombra minha mente**_

_Maybe, someday, you and me can run away  
__**  
Talvez, algum dia, você e eu possamos ficar juntos**_

_I just want you to know_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba**_

_I wanna be your Romeo  
__**  
Eu quero ser seu Romeu**_

_Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet! _

_**Ei, Julieta... Ei, Julieta!**_

- Oh, Haruhi! – diz Tamaki, gesticulando com a mão - Ser ou não ser!

- Hein?!

- Tama-chan, Tama-chan, o autor é Shakespeare, mas você não tá interpretando "Romeu & Julieta"!

- Sério, Hani-sempai??? Droga, confundi!

_Girl, you got me on my knees _

_**Menina, você me pegou ajoelhado aos seus pés**_

_Beggin, please, baby, please  
__**  
Comece, por favor, baby, por favor**_

- Haruhiii, Haruhiiiiiii!

- Sim?

- Quero declamar um poema pra você! – ele se ajoelha, fechando os olhos, para dar um ar mais dramático à cena – Haruhi, você é amor da minha vida, razão da minha existência, ar que eu respiro, afirmo com veemência! – ele volta a abrir os olhos – Gostou??? Eu que fi...!

Ao ver que ela fora embora antes dele terminar, Tamaki se isolou num canto, deprimido.

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_**Meu melhor DJ dizendo nas rádios**_

"_Hey, Juliet, why do you do him this way?"  
__**  
"Ei, Julieta, por que você faz isso com ele?"**_

- Hi-hi-hi!

- Por que essa animação toda, tono? – os gêmeos perguntam, em uníssono.

- É que foi hoje que leram na rádio do colégio minha declaração pra Haruhi! Hu-hu-hu! Duvido que ela não caia de amores por mim depois dessa!

- Er...

- Que foi?

- Há dois problemas, tono. – disse Hikaru – Primeiro que hoje ela faltou e...

- ...agora você vai ganhar fama de ser o host gay. – completou Kaoru.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ???????

- Hum... Desde que isso ajude a atrair mais clientes e nos dar mais lucro... – falou Kyoya, surgindo de repente.

- KYOYA!!!!!

_Too far to turn around _

_**Você vive distante**_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_**Assim eu vou me desmotivar**_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_**Me dê só um pouco de esperança**_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_**Com um sorriso ou um olhar, me dê mais uma chance**_

- Oi, Haruhi!

De costas para ele, ela não responde e não se vira.

"Buááá... Será que ela me odeia?"

"Hum... O que vou fazer pra janta de hoje? Hum... Tive a impressão de ouvir o Tamaki-sempai... Mas preciso lembrar se tem comida em casa ou se vou ter que passar no mercado..."

"Buááááá..."

"Hum... Por via das dúvidas, vou no mercado mesmo."

_Cause I know, you really want me_

_**Porque eu sei, você realmente me quer  
**__  
I hear your friends talk about me _

_**Eu ouço seus amigos falarem sobre mim  
**__  
So why you tryin to do without me?_

_**Então por que você quer fazer sem mim?**_

_When you got me _

_**Quando você me pegou**_

_Where you want me _

_**Onde você quer**_

- O tono não tem jeito...

- Ainda acha que tem chances com a Haruhi...

- Quietos! Eu sei que ela também me ama! Ela só não se tocou!

- Seeei... – ambos respondem, descrentes.

_Hey, Juliet! _

_**Ei, Julieta!**_

_I think you're fine_

_**Eu acho que você é legal**_

_You really blow my mind  
__**  
Você realmente assombra minha mente**_

_Maybe, someday, you and me can run away  
__**  
Talvez, algum dia, você e eu possamos ficar juntos**_

_I just want you to know_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba**_

_I wanna be your Romeo  
__**  
Eu quero ser seu Romeu**_

_Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet! _

_**Ei, Julieta... Ei, Julieta!**_

- Haruhi... Precisamos conversar...

- Já sei. Mori-sempai me contou tudo.

- O-o quêêê???

- Sim.

Eles se encaram, muito sérios. Tamaki sente o coração disparar.

De repente, Haruhi abre um sorriso:

- O aniversário do Hani-sempai está chegando, né?

Tamaki capota, e depois leva a mão ao coração, suspirando de alívio.

- Uh? O que foi? Você está bem?

- Sim... Mas não era isso que...!

- Tenho aula agora! A gente se vê depois!

- M-mas...!

E ela sai andando em direção à sala, alheia ao desespero do Tamaki. Este capota de novo.

_**Eu sei, você realmente me quer  
**__  
I hear your friends talk about me _

_**Eu ouço seus amigos falarem sobre mim  
**__  
So why you tryin to do without me?_

_**Então por que você quer fazer sem mim?**_

_When you got me _

_**Quando você me pegou**_

_Where you want me _

_**Onde você quer**_

_You don't have to say forever_

_**Você não tem que dizer para sempre**_

_For us to hang together _

_**Que nós não podemos ficar juntos**_

_So - hear - me - when I - say _

_**Então - ouça - quando eu – disser**_

_Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet! _

_**Ei, Julieta... Ei, Julieta... Ei, Julieta... Ei, Julieta!**_

- Haruhi, sei muito bem o que você sente quando olha pra mim... E é recíproco, viu?

- Então, você sente uma mistura de nojo com desconforto e tédio junto com o pensamento "Mas que idiota sem-noção..." quando me vê? – ela perguntou, com a maior sinceridade.

Tamaki paralisou, perdendo a fala.

- Vou encarar isso como um sim.

E sai de perto, deixando um Tamaki incrivelmente mudo para trás.

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_**Eu acho (eu acho) que você é legal (que você é legal)**_

_You really blow my mind  
__**  
Você realmente assombra minha mente**_

_Maybe (maybe), someday (someday), you and me can run away  
__**  
Talvez (talvez), algum dia (algum dia), você e eu possamos ficar juntos**_

_I just want you to know_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba**_

_I wanna be your Romeo  
__**  
Eu quero ser seu Romeu**_

_Hey, Juliet... Hey, Juliet! _

_**Ei, Julieta... Ei, Julieta!**_

- Haruhi, é o seguinte: eu... e-eu...

- Fala logo, Tamaki-sempai, tenho mais o que faze...!

- EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Um breve silêncio se instala entre os dois. Haruhi o encara, piscando diversas vezes. Tamaki está mais do que corado.

- Hehe... – ela sorri gentilmente – Eu sei. Também gosto muito de você! Apesar de tudo, você é um excelente amigo, sempai!

"Amigo": tal palavra atingiu Tamaki como uma facada. E ela prosseguiu.

- Ah, acho que devia dar uma passada na enfermaria... Acho que você está com febre e...!

Antes que pudesse terminar... Sozinhos, na sala do Host Club... Tamaki puxa Haruhi pelo braço e pousa seus lábios sobre os dela.

Ao se afastar, ele diz:

- O jeito como eu gosto de você não é como eu gosto de um amigo qualquer... – ele diz, encarando a confusa jovem – E amigos não se beijam na boca, tá, Haruhi?

Ele a encarou com o olhar mais sério que pôde dar.

- Hum... Tá, que seja. Tchau.

- O-o quê??? Eu te beijo e você sai assim, numa boa??? – ele diz, indignado com a frieza dela.

- Claro, ué. Somos mais que amigos e você me beijou. Por acaso eu deveria sair chateada?

Tamaki se surpreendeu com a resposta.

Sua Julieta tinha um jeito peculiar de demonstrar que amava.

Mas saber que era correspondido já era o bastante.


End file.
